A Valentines Day Tale
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: A year after the bittersweet conclusion of the Odyssey, Mario and Bowser both manage to get themselves a date for Valentines Day. Perhaps their wounds from that bittersweet conclusion of the Odyssey will now start to heal. Post-Odyssey Valentines Day one-shot. Mario X Pauline, Bowser X OC.


"No!" That word was still burned into Mario's brain even a year after it happened. Luigi could tell that Mario wasn't doing well after Princess Peach rejected his marriage proposal, so he thought it was a good idea to move out of the Mushroom Kingdom and move into New Donk City, since it reminded Mario and Luigi of their former Brooklyn home back on Earth.

Today was Valentines Day in New Donk City, and everyone was gonna spend Valentines Day with their sweetheart. Except Mario and Luigi, since they didn't have any plans for Valentines Day. Mario was currently sitting in his chair in his and Luigi's apartment in New Donk City, watching tv. He was having a pepperoni pizza along with a can of soda as he was watching his show, having a morbid look on his face as he did so.

Luigi then entered the apartment, having returned from a walk around the city. "Hey, Mario." The green clad plumber told his older red clad twin brother.

"Hey, Luigi..." Mario groaned in agony as he ate another slice of his pepperoni pizza.

Luigi frowned and walked over to Mario, sitting down in a chair next to him. "Look, Mario. I know you're still upset because Princess Peach rejected your marriage proposal last year, but I'm sure she would've wanted you to move on. And besides, she still likes you as a friend, so she's not entirely out of your life." He told his red clad brother.

Mario nodded. "Perhaps, Luigi...Perhaps..." He replied as he tossed the empty pizza box onto the coffee table.

"Mario, there's plenty of other women out there who'd want you. I mean, you're famous all over the Mushroom World because of the countless acts of heroism you've committed over the years. And those same women would probably love you for just you, and not just those acts of heroism alone." Luigi told Mario with great compassion for his brother's well being.

Mario nodded, taking all of Luigi's words in. "You're right, Luigi. I shouldn't mope around after what happened a year ago. Peach wouldn't want me to be living like this." He replied.

Luigi smiled. "That's the spirit, bro!" The green clad plumber gave his brother a pat on the shoulder. "So, did you have any plans for Valentines Day?" He then asked Mario.

Mario shook his head. "Not really, to be honest. But maybe there's something coming down my path today." He replied to Luigi. Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it." He said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the phone to answer it. "Hello, Mario Brothers Plumbing, Mario speaking." Mario said as he picked up the phone. Apparently him and Luigi had opened a plumbing business in New Donk City.

"Hello, Mario. It's Pauline." Pauline, the mayor of New Donk City spoke on the other end of the line.

"Oh, hello, Pauline. Is there something you need from me and Luigi?" Mario asked with a smile, even though Pauline couldn't see it.

"Well, there's something I wanted to ask you. I don't really have a date for Valentines Day, and I was wondering if you were interested in going out to dinner with me?" Pauline asked Mario.

Mario's eyes widened. "Of course, Pauline. I've got no date for Valentines Day either, so I'll gladly go out to dinner with you." The red clad plumber replied.

"Okay. How about we meet around 6:30 PM at Salvatore's Pastaria tonight?" Pauline suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Pauline. I'll see you then." Mario replied with a smile, even though Pauline still couldn't see it.

"Okay, see you tonight, Mario." Pauline replied before hanging up.

Mario then put the phone down and turned to Luigi. "Well, guess I got a date for Valentines Day after all, Luigi." The red clad plumber told his younger brother with a smile.

Luigi smiled back. "I'm glad to hear that, bro. I'll see if I can get Daisy to come over to New Donk City for Valentines Day, because I haven't seen her in 2 months or so, so I think it's about time we saw each other again." He then said.

Mario nodded. "Well, good luck with that, lil' bro. I'm gonna go pick my best clothes for dinner tonight." He said as he walked over to his and Luigi's bedroom to start picking out his best clothes.

Meanwhile, over at Bowser's Castle in Dark Land, things were looking morbid as well, because Bowser had gone into a state of depression after Peach had rejected his marriage proposal. He was currently sitting on his throne in his throne room, his head resting on his left hand as he had a morbid look on his face. Two Koopatrols were standing at the doors to the throne room, silently watching as Bowser quietly moped on his throne.

Suddenly, Bowser heard a knock on the throne room doors. "Who's there...?" Bowser asked, sounding bleak.

"It's me, Ludwig!" Ludwig von Koopa, Bowser's eldest adopted son called from the other side of the doors.

"...Let him in." Bowser ordered the two Koopatrols standing at the throne room doors. They nodded and opened the throne room doors to let Ludwig in. The blue haired Koopa then entered the throne room before the two Koopatrols closed the doors again.

"I know it's needless to ask, but how are you doing today, King Dad?" Ludwig asked his adoptional father.

"I feel horrible, Ludwig...That's how I feel..." The Koopa King let out a sigh through his nostrils, causing the banners in the throne room to blow. "Ever since Princess Peach rejected my marriage proposal a year ago, I feel like I failed you and the other kids..." He continued.

Ludwig shook his head. "That is not true at all, King Dad. You didn't fail me, Bowser Junior or the Koopalings at all. We're just happy that you're doing the very best you can to take care of us, because Bowser Junior and the others are always talking about how happy they are that you're looking after them." He assured his father as he held his large paw with both of his.

"...Are you really sure, Ludwig?" Bowser asked his eldest adopted son while looking at him.

Ludwig smiled and nodded. "Of course I am, King Dad. All of us are happy that you're looking after us, me included." He assured his father again.

Bowser smiled slightly and hugged Ludwig, a tear of joy rolling down his cheek. "Thanks, son. That's exactly what I needed. Thanks for the sweet words." He told Ludwig.

Ludwig smiled as his eyes were glistening with pride. He was happy that he was able to comfort his father. "Anytime, King Dad. If you're happy, then I'm happy too." He replied.

Bowser nodded and let go of Ludwig. "So, are you and the others planning to do anything today?" He then asked the blue haired Koopa.

Ludwig shook his head. "Not really. Today's Valentines Day, and none of us really have a date for tonight, but perhaps I could set up a date for you tonight?" He suggested.

Bowser nodded. "Sounds like a plan. While you do that, I'll start preparing for the date." He replied.

"Alright, I'll get to work immediately." Ludwig replied before he left the throne room again, with Bowser doing the same thing to start preparing for his date for tonight.

Later that night, around 6:20 PM, Mario was putting on his clothes he was gonna wear for his dinner with Pauline. He had already put on some navy blue formal pants and a light blue dress shirt, and was currently fixing his navy blue necktie, singing La Donna È Mobile as he did so. He then put on a navy blue suit jacket and put on a navy blue fedora to complete the outfit. He then walked over to the living room, where Luigi was sitting.

"Hey, Luigi. Do you think this looks good for dinner with Pauline?" The older plumber asked his younger brother.

Luigi turned to look at Mario, and smiled and nodded. "That looks good, Mario. I'm sure Pauline will like that." He told his older brother.

Mario smiled back. "Awwww, thanks, lil' bro." He told Luigi.

"No prob, big bro." Luigi replied.

"Do you need our van tonight, Luigi? Because if you don't, I'm taking it to Salvatore's Pastaria." Mario asked Luigi.

Luigi shook his head. "I'll be here at home with Daisy all night, so feel free to take it, big bro." He replied.

Mario nodded. "Alright. Have fun with Daisy tonight, bro." He said before heading downstairs to the garage, where the van was standing.

"You have fun too, bro!" Luigi called to Mario as he went downstairs. Mario then stepped inside his and Luigi's white Mario Brothers Plumbing van, started it up, and then drove it out of the garage, over to Salvatore's Pastaria. Once he got there, he parked the van in the parking lot and went inside the restaurant, finding Pauline sitting at a table. Pauline was wearing her iconic fancy red dress along with a red fedora on her head. Mario smiled and walked over.

"Hello, Pauline. You look nice." Mario told Pauline as he took a seat in a chair in front of her.

Pauline smiled as she saw Mario. "Thanks, Mario. You look nice too." The brown haired mayor of New Donk City told him. A waiter then came over to the two.

"Hello, Mayor Pauline and Mr. Mario. Is there anything I can get you two?" The waiter asked politely with a smile.

"I'll have spaghetti for the two of us, please. As well as a bottle of white wine, please." Pauline replied with a smile.

Mario smiled and nodded. "Yes, that'll be fine." He added.

The waiter smiled and nodded as well. "Very well. It'll be here soon." He replied before he walked off.

Mario nodded before turning to Pauline. "So, how have you been lately, Pauline?" He asked her.

"Busy as usual. A mayor's work is never done, you know." Pauline replied as she laughed a bit.

Mario laughed a bit too. "I feel you there. Luigi and I have been pretty busy with our plumbing business lately as well. Business is booming, and we're booking one job after another." He replied with a smile.

"That's nice." Pauline smiled. "So, how do you think things are going in the Mushroom Kingdom now that you and Luigi are not around?" She then asked.

"According to my friend Yoshi, things are peaceful back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser hasn't invaded in a year, so it's possible he's finally backed off." Mario replied as he had his hands on the table.

Pauline nodded. "That'd be great. I mean, Bowser has caused so much mayhem in the Mushroom Kingdom over the years, so it'd be great if he finally cut them some slack." She replied back.

Mario nodded. "Yeah, even though Luigi and I left the Mushroom Kingdom, I still care for things that happen back there." He explained to Pauline.

"That just goes to show how much of a good person you are, Mario. I really appreciate that." Pauline replied with a smile.

Mario smiled and nodded back. "That's just how my parents raised me, and how I grew up to be, I guess." He laughed a bit. Pauline giggled a bit before the two of them waited on their meal.

Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Castle, Bowser was also preparing for his date that Ludwig was setting up for him. He had put on a purple tuxedo along with a purple top hat and was also wearing purple shoes that humorously had his toe claws sticking out of them.

"This should be good enough to impress my date for tonight." Bowser said to himself before he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Who's there?" He asked.

"It's me, King Dad." Ludwig replied. "Your date is waiting outside, and I've set up a movie for you two, followed by dinner after. Because that way, you'll have something to talk about at dinner." He explained.

Bowser smiled. "Okay, Ludwig. I'll go see her." He replied as he left his room and closed the door behind him.

"Have fun tonight, King Dad." Ludwig told his father with a smile.

"You and the others have fun tonight as well. You and Kamek are in charge tonight while I'm gone, so behave, alright?" Bowser asked Ludwig.

Ludwig nodded. "Will do, King Dad." He replied.

Bowser nodded back. "Okay, good." He replied back before he went to the castle's front door to meet his date. As he opened the door, he saw a cute dragon girl standing there. This dragon girl had brown scales and brown eyes, as well as shoulder length brown hair, and was currently wearing a blue and black dress.

"Hello, King Bowser. You look nice." The brown dragon told Bowser with a smile.

Bowser smiled back. "Thanks, you look nice too. What's your name, if I may ask?" He asked the brown dragon.

"My name is Lucy Hawthorn." The brown dragon replied, introducing herself. She spoke in a thick British accent.

"Okay. Well, shall we head to that movie my son set up for us?" Bowser then asked.

"Yes, let's get going." Lucy replied with a smile as she and Bowser went to the movie. Mario and Bowser then both went on to have a wonderful Valentines Day, with the two of them sharing a kiss with their dates, Pauline and Lucy respectively, having had the best Valentines Day in years, and the Mushroom World was at peace.

**Once again, happy Valentines Day to the users of Fanfiction! Regardless of how you spend it, I hope you have fun on the 14th of February! :D – Alexneushoorn**


End file.
